Observance
by Jewel1001
Summary: Ahsoka is more observant than her master gives her credit for. Lucky for him, she would never betray him.


Hazeru - This is my first attempt at anything to do with Star Wars, so hope it's okay.

Hera - It's a bit short, but hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

Observance

He thinks she doesn't know.

The idea, really, is almost laughable. Sometimes, Ahsoka wonders how their secret can possibly stay a secret, when they are, to her, so very obvious.

Ahsoka has never considered herself to be the most observant pupil; nor the padawan who pays the most attention to detail. She is, in fact, a bit reckless and prefers to dive into a situation - ironically enough, since she is the padawan assigned to Anakin Skywalker.

And maybe it is because she is very like her master that she does notice, when nobody else seems to.

Ahsoka doesn't quite remember when she first started noticing it, but now, whenever she sees the two of them together, she watches them carefully, and sees time and time again the sparks that seem to fly between them.

She hasn't said a word to Anakin about it; she wouldn't dare. It is more fun, more logical, to sit back and watch as their relationship continues, seemingly unnoticed by all who pass around them. Ahsoka does often wonder how some of the Jedi, such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, don't see it. Surely they, as more experienced Jedi, should see it if she can.

But to her knowledge - and she thinks that she is pretty accurate in her assumptions - nobody else knows.

Skyguy thinks he's got them fooled. Well, not her. Never her.

She knows him, even if he doesn't like to think that she does. She knows that he has nightmares sometimes, even though she's never there personally. She knows that he cares about her a great deal, as a student, even if he'll never admit it to her.

And she knows that he is involved with a certain fair skinned senator, even though he works so hard to keep the fact a secret.

/

_Look at them_, Ahsoka thinks. _How can anyone miss it?_

It is purely a business thing, of course - a Separatist assassin has kidnapped a valuable Republic senator and the Jedi are getting involved because it is suspected that General Grievous may have something to do with the whole operation.

Anakin Skywalker and his padawan were sent to investigate the area that the kidnapped senator had been seen around, and now that their task is successfully accomplished - they have an unexplained red hair that they found, potentially linked to the kidnapping of the senator - they are preparing to board their ship and return to the Jedi temple to give an update on the mission.

Well, _she _is preparing. Her master, on the other hand, is saying yet _another _goodbye and thank you to the oh-so-helpful senator who had just so happened to volunteer to show them around the Republic building and the area in question.

It is fascinating, Ahsoka thinks.

The way they say all the proper, formal words that pass between Jedi and senators almost every day, and yet their eyes connect and share words that aren't spoken aloud, words that Ahsoka can only wonder about.

The way they stand slightly closer to each other, drawn to each other like magnets, rather than with a metre of distance between them as would be more natural.

The way that Anakin's tone of voice changes ever so slightly at the word 'later', used in 'innocent' context, and the barely noticeable blush that rises to Padme's cheeks.

The way that, when Anakin finally walks onto the ship, he turns back at the last minute to catch a final glimpse of Padme Amidala, and Ahsoka just knows that Padme's eyes will follow the ship until it is no longer possible to see it.

Ahsoka doesn't know how no-one else sees it, when she can so clearly.

Does anyone else bother to check, or is the war going on too big a distraction? Or are they simply not too bothered about it, when there is a bigger picture?

The padawan, young as she is, is very observant.

/

"Hey, come on, Ahsoka."

Her master's voice draws her out of her thoughts and she turns to him, expecting more words to follow, alert already for danger and waiting for instructions.

"Get your head out the clouds, Snips" he smirks, and she scowls in response.

She can't be bothered to argue today; she just isn't in the mood. So she just looks away to let him know that she still doesn't approve of being called 'Snips', and goes back to her own private world of her thoughts, where she knows that she has huge blackmail on her master; where she knows equally well that she will never use it.

She may not show it - or admit it, especially to him - but she has a great respect for Anakin Skywalker. He means a lot to her, as a teacher but also as a friend. She would never betray him, not even when she understands that something so special between him and Senator Amidala - and indeed between him and anyone, since he is a Jedi - is forbidden.

Anakin is her teacher and he is also her friend. She cares about him. For him, she will keep the secret that he isn't even aware she knows.

And he might think that her head is in the clouds, that she's daydreaming, but she'll just let him think that. He doesn't give her credit for being as observant as she is.

And perhaps, Ahsoka thinks, it is better that way.

Hazeru - Yeah, I know. It's not great.

Hera - We'll hopefully improve.

Hazeru - Until then, bye :)

Hera - Please read and review. No flames.


End file.
